Warm milk? Really? ¿Leche tibia, en serio?
by littleporcelana
Summary: One-shot. La historia detrás de la leche tibia de Kurt. Situado en el 2x11 Después de la plática entre Klaine, Reachel y Mercedes. Denle una oportunidad.


_Warm milk? Really? Leche tibia? Enserio?  
Sí en serio_

Estaba caminando con Blaine de vuelta a Dalton una vez que terminamos de hablar con las chicas. Sentía escalofríos recorrer todo mi cuerpo me hacían sentir incomodo y realmente mal, el clima era frío pero, no era la causa de esas sensaciones, esto se sentía incomodo como si estuviera molesto e indignado por algo que no puedo expresar y necesitaba decirlo o más bien sentía horrible, sé que es lo que me esta molestando pero me molesto aun más al recordarlo por que es algo tonto, se siente igual que cuando estaba en Mckinley y quería gritarle a los neandertales las horribles personas que creía que eran, pero por miedo no lo hacia, no chistaba ni un poco… nada.

-Hey ¿Estas bien? Te ves muy distraído- volví a la realidad cuando escuche la voz de Blaine hablarme, y al verlo la incomodidad me invadió con más fuerza ¿Debía decirle?Pero el no hizo nada malo y aunque fuera así no lo hizo a propósito ya que tampoco sabe que hizo algo que me fastidio, y esto ultimo me hacia rabiar más ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué pensara si lo digo?¿Me vera como el mismo niñato?¿Me veré como un idiota? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?...

-¿Kurt?- toco mi brazo, fue cuando me percate de que nos habíamos detenido en medio de la andada y nos estábamos observando, bueno el me estaba observando ya que la verdad no podía poner menos atención a lo que estaba a mi alrededor y mucho menos lo que esta frente a mi, aunque se tratara de él-Kurt dime algo creo que te perdi por unos momentos- fue cuando mire directo a sus ojos, ya que busco mi mirada hasta me decidí.

Vamos Hummel ten fuerza y valor para decirle, demuestra que puedes hablar y defender tus ideales y pensamientos … ten coraje.

-Blaine ammm …. ¿Podemos sentarnos? Asi podre contarte … algo-el solo sabía como hacerlo pero una invitación a sentarse era un buen una banca cercana, no tardamos mucho, estaba nevando un poco lo que significaba que la gente sensata estaría en sus casas o en cafeterías disfrutando café o té caliente en un lugar cerrado y cálido en vez de afuera en la nevada.

Nos quedamos sentados un buen rato sin que ninguno dijera nada, estaba pensando en como explicarle esto sin que sonara infantil y sabia que el sólo aguardaba a que yo estuviera listo… eso me encantaba de el.

-Yo emmm yo en realidad estoy algo molesto-dije con la cabeza gacha intentando mirar todo menos su rostro.

-Okey …. ¿Quieres contarme qué te hizo enojar o el quién?- Bueno el me estaba abriendo camino así que me repetía en mi cabeza … coraje, coraje.

-En realidad amm –suspire, es mejor ir al grano vamos tu puedes!- En realidad fue tu comentario de hace rato en la cafetería Blaine, lo que me esta molestando-por fin levantando mi mirada para encontrar la suya. Blaine esta notablemente confundido y a juzgar por su expresion y sus ojos revoloteando sé que esta repasando todo lo sucedido tratando de llegar al punto donde algo salio mal.Sé que no lo iba a encontrar.

-Yo lo siento Kurt yo amm no sé que dije para molestarte pero por favor dime, en serio- cuanto adoro a este hombre de era la hora de la verdad, vere si Blaine es de fiar, no es que a estas alturas no confié en él, pero incluso ahora tengo miedo de la gente, me sigo siempre que dudo ahora solo pienso en una palabra… coraje!.

-Bueno primero te quiero contar algo y así sabrás lo que pasó, aunque claro no te culpo porque no lo sabes pero eso no quita mi incomodidad-suspire viéndolo, y él sólo espero una vez más para que yo hablara, demonios como no gustarme!-Bueno je se que sonora como una terapia de psicología pero ammm todo empezó desde que era un niño, en el jardín de niños me gustaba estar con las niñas porque eran mas limpias y cuidadosas que los niños, estos siempre me miraron raro por empeoro conforme fui creciendo y ahora hasta las niñas me veían extraño, como se me hubiera aparecido otro ojo o fuera pie grande-Decía Kurt con aires de tristeza y melancolía- Y entonces estaban los días pésimos, esos días en los que simplemente aunque fueras un niño y no comprendieras todo por completo sabes que tuviste una basura de día, esos momentos en los que llegabas a casa aliviado de que se este acabando ese día, porque simplemente apesto y fue duro. Ahí, en todos y cada uno de esos días entraba en el escenario mi mamá- De repente a Kurt se le lleno la voz de emoción y alegría, los ojos estaban cristalinos, el arremolina miento que sentía cada vez que hablaba de su amada madre estaba ahí presente- Ella siempre me haca sentir bien, tan solo con un abrazo de los que sólo las madres pueden dar, con solo un beso en la frente que se esparcía por todo tu cuerpo, con un insignificante desordenamiento de mi cabello con esa mano tan fina y suave que tenía. Pero aveces eso no era suficiente porque lo único que quería de vez en cuando era tirarme a la cama y dormir, entonces ella entraba a mi recamara diciendo…

 _Flashback_

-Hola bebe. Dime que paso hoy?- Preguntaba Elizabeth sentándose en la orilla de la cama de un pequeño Kurt con un vaso en las manos.

-Nada en especial- contestaba simplemente de espaldas a su mamá

-Hmmm-haciendo sonidos de cuando alguien piensa un tanto exagerados- Estoy de acuerdo que no paso algo 'especial', pero de que no paso "nada" no estoy tan segura, sabes bebe las madres siempre sabemos todo, absolutamente todo, incluyendo cuando nuestros niños nos mienten o cuando otros niños les hacen cosas malas a los nuestros. Así que voltea bebe-no hizo ademanes de volverse- Kurt-dijo en un tono mas serio pero suave a la vez-Kurt-esta vez el pequeño se dio media vuelta observando a su mamá con esos ojos rojos del llanto-Ten cariño siéntate, toma un poco de leche tibia y cuéntame todo lo que te paso cariño-decía entregándole el pequeño de vaso decorado con estrellas blancas y fondo azul al pequeño y acariciando su sien en el és de observar el vaso como si fuera la cosas mas interesante del mundo, tomo un sorbo y relato…

-Es que yo …. Yo solo … solo quería jugar con mi muñeca que encontraba alguien muy especial y por eso le pedí prestado su maxteel a un niño, el niño me pregunto para qué y le conté lo que quería jugar y si el quería podía jugar conmigo pero que yo tendría a la princesa y… y luego … el …. Me miro como si fuera el coco, agarro muy muy fuerte su muñeco y lo puso en frente a el y el dijo "protegeme, vete vete" se paro y me pego muy fuerte la mano con su muñeco y por eso deje caer a la princesa y el la piso y se echo a correr… yo quería mucho a esa princesa y por mi culpa murió era la princesa mas bonita del mundo mundial-termino de relatar con pequeñas lagrimos rodando por sus mejillas coloradas, y con hipo.

-Bebe shhh toma tu leche cariño-Elizabeth tomo a su kurt entre sus abrazos y lo acuno de la forma en que solo ella podría, de una manera protectora pero dulce, de manera firme pero suave, de manera que le proporcionaba todos los escudos necesarios para defenderse del mal que le hacían las personas pero también dándole todo el amor y cariño que el niño se merecia. Lo empezo a mecer de manera suave incitándolo de vez en cuando a terminar su termino la leche Elizabeth le empezó a cantar para que se tranquilizara.

Cuando en la oscuridad te encuentres y no encuentres mi mano

cierra los ojos y busca en tu pequeño corazón cariño mio

yo siempre estaré ahí cada que no encuentres en que sostenerte

cuando a solas te encuentres y no escuchas mi voz

cierra tus ojitos cariño y búscame en tu corazón yo siempre estaré ahí cada que necesites el bello canto de un mirlo

cuando herido te encuentres y nadie voltea hacia ti a ver tu tristeza

mira hacia el cielo cariño busca en tu pequeño corazón y te daré los besos curativos que tanto te gustan

jamas dejaras de ser amado bebe

estaré contigo para siempre querido mio.

Elizabeth recostó y arropo a su niño apagando la luz y dejándolo dormir tranquilo olvidando sus preocupaciones por lo menos durante esta noche.

Al levantarse el pequeño Kurt sabia que su mamá había echo de las suyas para quitarle el mal humor y la tristeza que sentía al llegar a casa, el niño jamás entendía cómo lo hacía, tenía unas cuantas teorías entre ellas la respuesta era sencilla "la magia de las mamás".Pero para no quedarse con la duda esa mañana bajo alistado para la escuela encontrando a su mamá haciéndole el lunch y llendo directo al grano.

-Mami como es que siempre puedes hacerme sentir mejor?-pregunto con inocencia.

-Sencillo bebe, al hablar las cosas feas estas se van y el viento las aullenta-dijo con simpleza.

-Pero jamás tengo ganas de hablar cuando pasan cosas feas y menos de esas cosas feas pero siempre hablo como el perico de la tia, la que parace tener mil años-dijo muy confundido.

-Dos cosas: persuasión maternal y leche tibia.

-Qué es la persusion maternal?

-jaja se dice persuasión maternal, y es algo que solo las madres saben.

-y los papis?

-Nop solo las mamis.

-Hmmm … bueno y que con la leche tibia?

-Es deliciosa- sin recibir otra respuesta.

 _Fin del Flashback_

-Es deliciosa-suspiro terminando de hablar de sus recuerdos- Sólo así, así que si, si creo que la leche tibia tiene el poder de hacer a las personas relajarse y hablar un poco, por la sencilla razón de su rico sabor jem- Al terminar de hablar se sentía como un niño que le contaba a un adulto que creia en los cuentos de hadas y los seres mágicos. Observaba la cara de Blaine sabia que estaba reuniendo los cabos sueltos y al final solo tuvo que sumar dos mas dos.

-Oh por dios Kurt … yo, yo en verdad lo siento, no queria sonar pretencioso o como si me estuviera burlándome de ti por darle a Finn un vaso de leche-Se sentia exactamente como lo último-aunque creo que la sola imagen es digna de ver jeje- aquello logro sacar una sonrisa al castaño.

-Se que no era tu intención, pero prácticamente podía escuchar tus pensamientos creo que fueron algo como "En serio? Le das a un grandulon que te saca dos cabezas leche tibia en su recamara? Enserio no se te ocurrio algo mas varonil para el chico como un refresco? Vaya que tiernos y graciosos se verian" y luego en tu mente habria caritas de equis de jeje- Pero Blaine no estaba riendose en lo absoluto.

-No Kurt yo amm tienes razón no fue un comentario apropiado y menos la manera en que lo dije y en verdad lo siento-

-Sé que si lo hubieras sabido antes no lo hubieras dicho, te conozco lo suficiente para saberlo, y creo que me molesto más el echo de haberme molestado porque no tenia derecho de enojarme por algo que no fue echo con mala fe, sólo fue un comentario-

Se quedaron ahí sentados cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos. Fue Blaine quien rompio el silencio.

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa a pasar la noche? ¿Cómo una noche de chicos? Podemos preparar esos panquecitos bajos en grasa o decirle a la servidumbre que lo haga ¿Qué tal suena eso?-Miro expectante a Kurt.

-Sólo si me prometes prepararme esos hotcakes de arándanos que tanto me gustan- Comento mientras se ponia de pie seguido de Blaine.

-Hmmmm-fingio pensarlo mientras ya estaban caminando rumbo a casa del ojimiel- Únicamente si me prometes que al final de la noche me prepararas un poco de leche tibia – puntualizo guiñándole un ojo.

-Trato.


End file.
